Resident Evil: Infection
by nutturbutter
Summary: This is a story that my friend basically wrote and I typed. I think it's turning out really good sofar, and I hope anybody who reads it enjoy's it. Please leave any comments! Good or bad! :)
1. Prolouge

Resident Evil: Infection

Prologue:

One Month Earlier

Reports about outlandish murders spread through raccon city. The victums of these murders were aparently eaten alive. Some of these murders were suspected to be caused by reports of vicious dogs in the of the Arklay Forest. These dogs hunt in packs as if wolfs, but wolfs have never been reported in our forest. The other victum's we suspect, were eaten alive by a group of humans. These humans were classified as a cult group of cannabilals. Nobody has been face to face with any of them and lived. There is no knowledge or evidence to support any of these cases, however all of the attacks happend in a cirular pattern around they abandoned Spencer Estate. The R.P.D (Raccoon Police Department) decided to send out S.T.A.R.S (Special Tatics and Rescue Squad) to investigate the mansion.

The remaining members of S.T.A.R.S (Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers) reported the next day a very unbelivable story. They reported of infected and mutatied beast and humans that infested the Spencer Mansion. They virtually wiped out the rest of the team, both BRAVO and ALPHA. They said that Albert Wesker, head of ALPHA beytraed S.T.A.R.S and brought into them into the mansion to test the infected subjects. He said that he worked for Umbrella, the international leading corperation in health care and medical products. Supposebly Umbrella illegaly created the so called T-virus and sold it to the highest bidder. Albert Wesker was then supposebly killed by the "Tyrant", a gentically alltered and infected human. The S.T.A.R.S destroyed the creature and blew up the Spencer Estate. There is no evidence of this story at all, except for the destroyed mansion. What probably happend was that the S.T.A.R.S got in a druken brawl and destroyed themslelfs and the Spencer Estate. The S.T.A.R.S name has been tarnished forever, and the killers are yet to be found.

Could the S.T.A.R.S be telling the truth? Or is it just a cover up story for a horrible mistake?

Now, Raccoon is it's happy and peacefull self once again. Although it's been a month the killers have yet to be found. Hopefully the terror in Raccoon had ended...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Now...

Kate could tell that this was going to be one long dinner. She new that she wasen't going to have any relationship with this guy, but he was so dull! She glanced down at her sliver dimoand cut watch hopeing it was nine, but it was only seven. Kate was a secretary for the mayor of Raccoon City, her job was good, but she wasen't getting paided way enough for what she was doing. The Chief of police, Bryan Iorns was going to run for mayor in the upcomeing election this year. The mayor usually doesn't have any compation in the election, but Iorns was defeintaly a threat.

Chief Iorns was new this year, he came in after the murders started happening and was way better then the old Chief. He had already redecorated and redesigned the entire police station. He had friends in high places and was liked by an overwhelming amount of citizens. It was just recently rumored that he was going to run for mayor and the present mayor is already going ballistiac. He had all his staff working overtime to find some sort of evidence against Iorns. The mayor was not about to lose to Iorns anytime soon, so he put matters into Kate's own hands.

Kate Wilkinson had just recently moved to Raccoon withen the past year. She had just quit her job as a Journalist in New York to come to Raccoon for a simpler life._ Yeah right. _She bought a little town house towards the outskirts of the city. It wasen't much but it was home, plus it was only her. She started out as a journalist for the Raccoon Times, but the pay for secertary was much better. She haden't made a lot of friends sofar, but she new some people, the only one she could truely call a friend was one of here neighboors, Jill Valentine. Although Jill was involved in the S.T.A.R.S incident and Kate haden't seen her since. It was very odd, she haden't been to her house in weeks, in one day when Kate came home from work, Jill's house had been extremly trashed. All of the windows were broken, from what Kate could see, she got out of her car and walked to the frount door which was wide open and falling off the hinges. She looked inside and the place was a mess. Furniture had been thrown around, pictures had been torn from the walls and even a simple glass of wine had been knocked over and was spilt all over the floor. Kate was tottally disturbed and Jill was still nowhere to be found. Kate had asked the other neighboors what the hell had happend, but the neighboors had not seen the house yet.

"Your hair...it looks...good...tonight..I..I..guess" said Hugh suddenly.

It awoke Kate from her daydream.

"Thanks" she said

Kate's hair was about shoulder lenth. Her hair was an inbetween color of blond and brunett and was flipped out towards the end. She wore a three quater lenth sleeve, black, low cut V-neck shirt that fit her snug. She had low cut dark blue flare jeans and black leather high heeled boots. She also wore a black choker that Jill gave her for her birthday earlier that month. _That was probably the best birthday ever. _Jill and Kate had gone to dinner for her 24th birthday at the very same restaurant she was in right now. Jill had put the choker in a small jewlery box._ When she gave me the box I thought she was going to propose or something like that._ This was actually the first time she had worn the black choker. It was to sexy to wear everyday and this was the first time that Kate had been to a special occasion. _Figures it has to be with this guy. _

The mayor needed something on Iorns. He found out that this Hugh Fitzsimmons guy was Iorns best friend. So the mayor decided to have poor Kate go on a date with this guy. She had no idea he was this bad. He was a nice guy but he was the dullest and least interesting person on earth. The whole time he talked about his prized Star Trek Collection. They had absolutly no connection whatsoever and Kate didn't just want to bring up Iorns as a subject out of the blue just like that. She had no infomation on Iorns but it had only been 30 minutes. _Well actually it's been an hour for me. Good old Hugh showed up on our date 30 minutes late. It wasen't his fault though, his car looked really old and worn down. She was surprised that it even worked; the color had littarly been rusted off and when he hit the brake it squealed as loud as a whistle. _That was the start of there date.

The waiter finally brought them there dinner. Kate had orderd Steak and Hugh ordered Oysters and a Octopuss Platter.

"Anything else I can get you?" the waiter said.

"No thank you..." Kate looked up at his gold nametag "...Jake."

Jake looked young probalby fresh out of high school. He was about 5'9 and it didn't seem that he had this job at AL SWRE very long. He didn't seem very intellagent, but he was a cute guy. _I'd rather be dating him then Hugh. _

Hugh was about 30. He looked like he had a beer belly beacuse the rest of him was thin. Luckly he had a thick head of hair and wore a pair of brown glassess. For there date he had put a green suit with brown pennyloafers. Kate didn't wanna seem rude or mean but she thought _here I just went for a photoshoot to try out modeling, beacuse the mayor said she should and she got the job. Now here i am with a guy that looks like my doctor. _As she was thinking that, she got a slight smirk on her face. She looked up and Hugh was complaining to Jake that his Oysters looked overcooked. Jake aplogized and took the oysters back to the kitchen.

"Well at least my Octopuss looks scruptious!" Hugh said when Jake left.

Kate smiled and shook her head. She was just waiting for the night to be over and how to bring up Iorns. As she was thinking that she heard a woman scream. The scream seemed like it came from behind Kate. So she turned her head.

There was an older woman sitting with an older man, screaming at the top of her lungs. Eveyone in the resturant was staring at the old woman. She was faling her arms and finally managed to say the word "rat!" Jake rushed over to her.

The old woman stuttered "th..e..er....is a...r..ra..rat...in my...so...soup."

"I'm so sorry mam!" Jake aploziged.

The rat was dead at least, it had been cooked in the soup. There was something strange about it though. It's eyes were red and it looked like it was deterating. The old woman stood up as Jake grabbed the bowl and rushed to the kitchen.

Jake with the rat in the bowl, was right in frount of the sliver swinging kitchen door when the cook suddenly slammed it open, hitting Jake to the floor. Kate looked up from the old woman and to the cook. There was something wrong with the cook though. He came limping into the resturant. His eyes looked as if they had completly turend white and you could barley make out his pupils, his skin had turend into a grayish pale color and was litterally falling off him in chunks as he limped towards Jake. On his right arm the skin had been what looked like torn or bite off his body and you could see mucsle tissue and bone. He wreaked of a horrible smell, even worse then Hugh's Octtopuss platter. The stench littarly could off made you pass out and it rememinded Kate of how she used to have to pass the crematorium every day on her way to work. He smelt and looked like he'd been rotting for days. And worst of all he made this horrible moaning noise as he stumbled over to Jake. Only one word came to Kate. _Zombie._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Zombie, c'mon Kate grow up. How old are you. What if it's not a zombie, but if it's not a zombie then who or what the hell is it? _Kate gazed at the cook in total disbelief and terror. Kate then looked through the open kitchen doors, at a horrible sight. She saw one of the blonde waitress laying on the floor on her stomah. The whole back of her white uniform vest was stained with what looked like blood and was ripped exposing the pinkish colored torn mucsle tissue. Her lifeless body was surrounded by a pool of thick red blood. Kate in shock gazed her foucus back to the rotting cooks face, there was blood covering his entire mouth and some of the blood was dripping out down his pale chin onto Jake.

When the drop of blood landed on Jake's right shoulder he stared at it and gasped. The rotting cook had stumbled all the way to Jake who was lying on the floor and was know standing directly ubove him. The cook gave out one last spine tingling mone and began to crouch down onto Jake.

"Jake move!" Kate screamed to Jake as the cook leaned down and opened it's bloodstained mouth.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Jake screamed in pain as the cook bit a huge chunk out of Jake's shoulder exactly where the blood had landed. Blood poured onto the spotless moseaic white tile. A young woman sitting at her table next to Jake screeched as blood squirted from his shoulder onto her tan leg. Jake took his other arm, made his hand into a fist and punched the cook in the head. With such force that Kate could hear the shatter of the cooks fragile skull. The cook fell over on his back inches away from Jake and blood poured through the tiny crack in it's skull. Several people in the resturant screamed, then quickly stood from there chairs and raced towards the nearest exit. Jake slowly stood up from the tile grasping the wound on his shoulder.

At that very momment the kitchen doors slammed open again as an army of waiters and waitress poured out. The stench grew ten times from what it was. Kate looked up from the cooks shattered skull and quickly glanced at each waiter and waitress. They all somewhat looked like the rotting cook. Each one's skin was pale and wrinlky. It apperard to be dry and decaying. All of them had several chuncks of there skin what looked like bitten off. Each one stumbled towards the nearest person to them. There arms faleing in frount of them and there mouths wide open.

"My word!" Hugh screeched as he watched in horror the zombie-like creatures devouring the people around them. A decaying waitress came in eye contact with Kate. She started to limp over in Kate's direction with her arms spread out in frount of her. Kate jumped out of her chair and quickly grabbed the stainless steal steak knife out of her steak and held it to her cheast as the creature fell on to her. The creature knocked Kate over beside Hugh's chair and rolled over to Kate's right. The waitress was gushing blood from above her right breast where the steak knife had stabbed her. Kate quickly sat herself up and stared at the zombie-like creature. Kate's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. Then suddenly the waitress sat up and stared back at Kate.

_Oh my god! _Kate scrambled to her feet as the waitress began to stand up. Hugh started hypervenitalting as the waitress reached out for him. Kate grabbed her salad fork off the table and stabbed the rotting waitress in the back. The waitress stumbled forward past Hugh and once again fell to the floor as the blood gushed out of her back. Kate quickly gathered her thoughts and grabbed Hugh's arm pulling him out of his seat and onto his feet. Still grasping his arm Kate started to rush to the tinted glass doors of the resturant. Her hand felt a sudden jerk and she lost her grip on Hugh's arm. She quickly turend around to realize that Hugh had tripped over a mutalaided man on his back in a black tux. The man had been bit several times on his back and his suit was soaked with his own blood. Hugh's cheast and face had landed directly in front of the courspe into a wide pool of blood surrounding the dead man. Kate grabbed the upper part of Hugh's arm lifting him up onto his knee's. Hugh's face and green suit were covered in the man's blood.

Hugh started to breathe heaveaily as he smeared the blood on his pale face with his right hand. He leaned over to a table on his right to grab a napkin.

"We don't have time for that!" Kate yelled as she jerked his arm forceing him to drop the napkin. Kate brushed once again over to the doors as quickly as she could holding Hugh's bloody hand. She let go of his hand when she reached the gold handle of the enterance door. Then she sung it back with all her force and ran into the parking lot not takeing any time to glance at where she was headed. Once withen a few feet from the open door, she looked up and stopped in total shock. The street only a few yards in frount of her was infested with the zombie-like creatures. Takeing a minute to collect her thoughts, she turend around and looked at Hugh, who was pulling off his broken glassess. _What am I gonna do? Think Kate fast. The car! The car. We can drive out of here and get help! _She shoved her hand into her jean pocket feeling the cold metal of her car keys. She pulled them out and held them in frount of her and then looked at Hugh. Once Hugh noticed the keys, he looked at Kate and shook his head, yes. Kate turend around and glanced through the cars in the parking lot trying to find her black Lexus. _Shit, why did I agree to vallet parking? _After several seconds she finally spotted the black Lexus. At that point she felt a momment of relief. Pointing to her car, she signaled to Hugh and then quickly rushed to the car as fast as she could. She ran to the drivers side and tried to put the key into the silver lock. Her hand was shakeing but she finally managed to slide it into the lock and turn it right, unlocking the car. She swung open the door and pressed the unlock button to let Hugh in. Then she jumped in, put the key in the ignition, started the car, slamed the door closed and sped in reverse into the parking lot. When she looked up to switch the geer into drive and saw the hoard of zombie-like creatures stumbling out of the resturant. Hugh took off his jacket and threw it in the back after wiping off his face with the back of it.

"Shoot! My glassess are broke!" Hugh said squinting at his cracked lenses. Kate looked over at him with an annoyed expression on her face. She turend her eyes back in front of her, at the road and sped off out of the parking lot.

Kate turend out of the parking lot and onto the empty street swerveing in and out through the creatures limping in the streets. Finally she got past the group of creatures and the road became empty and earily silent. Kate realeased some of her pressure on the gas petal and reduced herself to the speed limit. The shops that lined the edges of the streets were surrounded with the stumbling walking dead.

"Oh my word! What just happend back there? And whats going on? I'm so confused!" exclaimed Hugh slowly. His face looked to be in total shock and his body was trembling.

Kate with her eye still on the road replied "I have no idea, but those things, those monsters, they looked like..." she tried to find a better word then Zombie, but nothing else came up in her vocabulary. _Lets face it, those are Zombies. Real live...or well dead walking Zombies. It may sound childish or impossible, but the sooner I accept it I can deal and figure out a plan to get us out of here. _

"They were like these Zombies I saw on a Star Trek eposide, but this is real life! What are we gonna do? How are we gonna live?" Hugh ansiously exclaimed as he started bretheing heavy again.

"Alright. Were gonna find a way outta this. I'm just going to keep on driveing until I see someone that can help us or someway that looks safe." Kate said confidently as she picked up the speed again. _You can do this Kate. You just have to get out of here. Mabye you'll just drive right out of Raccoon. _Hugh was still staring at his broken glassess trying to fix them. He was trembling like a leaf though. Kate could tell he was very frightened and she knew he wasen't going to be a big help.

"Oopsie dasiey's!" Hugh shouted as his trembling hand dropped the glassess near his feet. He leaned over to pick them up but his shoulder hit the gear switch into nuteral. Hugh grabbed his glassess and quickly sat back up as Kate looked down at the switch. Still looking down she lifted one hand off the steering wheel to grab it, but...

"Look out!" Hugh screamed suddenly as his boney finger pointed at the windowshield. Kate quickly jerked herself back in the seat and looked at the road, but it was to late she heard and felt the car hit someone or something. All she saw was a quick glance at the back of someone's bloodstained shirt. As the body rolled over the windshield and over the top of the car. The windowshield was smeared with blood. Kate jerked the steering wheel and the car quickly spun out of controal. Kate was thrown back into her seat. Then the front of the car suddenly hit something and Kate was thrown foward into the steering wheel. She heard a large crash and the windowshield shattered. Kate was then thrown back into her seat again and was totally stunned.

Kate's head hurt like hell. When she was thrusted foward the white airbag inflated, pushing her back into the black leather head rest of her seat. It took a few seconds for the lightheadedness to wear off as she was grabbed her throbbing forhead. The seatbelt was so tight from hitting the brake that Kate immediatly jerked it off. It is was so tight that she couldn't brethe. Once she had ripped it off she took three large gasps hopeing to catch her breath. Once she had, she looked up and all she could see was the white airbag, inches in frount of her. She looked down and saw a sharp piece of glass from the widowshield resting on her theigh. She grabbed it and staabbed the airbag. The wind from the airbag blew into her face knocking away the dust on her face. Once the airbag was fully deflated she saw that the front of the Lexas had crashed into a bunch of small metal pipes. She looked out her side window and saw the yellow ribbon surrounding the area she was in. Her vision was still fuzy, but she could make out the black word on the tape that read: "CAUTION." She looked back throught the front window and saw she was in some type of construction site. The small metal pipes were stacked up on top of a wooden crate. When the car had smashed into the crate the pipes flew foward, shattering the windowshield. She looked down and inspected her body for wounds. _It's a miracle that I'm fine. Not one scratch, but my head hurts like hell. _

Kate slowly turend her head to the side as she just remembered that Hugh was in the car too. Kate's jaw fell open. When one of the metal pipes crashed through the windowshield it stabbed Hugh directly below his chest and continued through the back of the seat. Blood from the wound started pouring out down his stomah and onto his legs. She also saw blood running down the end of the pipe through the back of the seat. She looked up at Hugh and his head was tilted to the side, not facing Kate. She looked down at his cheast and it wasen't moving. She slid herself to the edge of the seat and put two fingers on his neck. There was no pulse. She slowly put her hand down, closed her eyes and turend her head away from him. A tear ran down her cheak. _This is the first man or person for that matter, I've seen dead. How on earth am I gonna get out of here? _


End file.
